Je ne suis pas un monstre
by bayas
Summary: Dean découvre des secrets de famille. Un soupçon de Wincest. Chapitre 3. Oui c'est la vérité, nouveau chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**** :** Wincest très très très léger, hyper hyper léger.

**Disclaimer**** :** Supernatural et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 1 -**

Sam dort d'un sommeil profond, je l'ai un peu aidé en lui donnant en cachette un somnifère. J'ai besoin d'être seul, pour faire le point sur ce que je viens d'apprendre. Finalement, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis un être humain, un homme de ce qu'il n'y a de plus normal.

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis content d'avoir rencontré ce démon la semaine dernière. J'ai souffert le martyre quand il m'a torturé mais au moins il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a montré qui j'étais vraiment. Moi, qui avais eu l'impression toute ma vie de jouer un rôle, qui avais fait semblant pendant des années ...

Je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait. John Winchester ... mon père ... ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, il m'a appris à combattre comme un bon petit soldat mais les gestes tendres d'un père ... pas la moindre parcelle de tendresse. J'étais même jaloux quand il couvait du regard Sammy. Je voyais de l'amour dans ses yeux. Moi, je n'étais que l'ange gardien de Sam quand notre père était absent. Voilà, ce que j'ai toujours été.

Bien sûr, une fois adulte, quand je l'ai suivi à la chasse aux démons pendant que Sam continuait ses études, deux ans sur les routes nous ont rapprochés. Nous étions plus des amis que père et fils. J'ai adoré cette époque.

Avec les révélations de la semaine dernière je comprends mieux les choses.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tôt.

_- Dean, dean, dean ... il ne faut pas que tu sois insolent comme ça avec moi. Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à être poli ?_

_- Il m'a appris à dire : ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ... hummmm !_

Ce démon m'avait frappé dans les côtes, et l'une d'elle venait de se casser sous la violence du coup.

_- Ce qui t'a manqué c'est l'éducation d'une mère. Dommage qu'elle soit morte si jeune._

_- Si vous parlez encore de ma mère ... je ..._

_- Tu sais, j'ai connu ta mère, juste avant qu'elle ne meurt ... j'ai failli la posséder mais un pote à moi a été plus rapide. J'ai failli te tuer ce jour là, tu m'énervais à brailler dans ton berceau. _

_- Mon berceau ?_

_- Tu n'étais qu'un bébé mais tu devais ressentir la peur de ta mère. Moins d'une semaine plus tard ton père tuait mon pote et ta mère dans le même temps._

_- Hein ? Mais vous déraillez mon vieux. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, et c'est le démon aux yeux jaunes qui l'a tué, pas mon père._

Mon tortionnaire s'arrêta de marcher, me regarda et éclata de rire.

_- Parce que tu crois que je parle de ta mère adoptive ? Non ! Je parle de ta vraie mère. Oh ! Vu ta tête j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas au courant de ton adoption par Mary et John Winchester ... _

Il s'est fait un énorme plaisir de me raconter son histoire. Mon monde s'est écroulé au fur et à mesure qu'il me dévoilait les secrets de famille.

**oOo**

Je regarde encore une fois la feuille de l'hopital, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Je ne suis pas un Winchester. Je prends mon téléphone portable, je le fais tourner au moins mille fois dans ma main, puis je compose un numéro que je connais par coeur. J'ai besoin de réponses.

_- Bobby ? C'est Dean. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je voudrais te parler. J'ai besoin de parler. Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis à dix minutes de chez toi. Je peux venir maintenant ? Merci, à tout de suite._

Je raccroche et regarde mon téléphone. Ah ! Bobby ! Toujours là pour nous, encore plus présent depuis la mort de notre ... du père de Sam.

Je me lève et prends les clés de l'Impala sur la table. Je m'approche de Sam, remonte la couverture sur lui, je regarde ses lèvres ... Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser ? Je croyais que j'étais un monstre d'avoir de telles envies envers mon frère ... Je suis finalement qu'un être humain normal. Je l'embrasse sur le front, je n'ose pas franchir le cap, de plus, il n'est même pas au courant que je ne suis pas son frère.

**oOo**

Je prends une grande inspiration et je tape trois coup à la porte. Bobby m'ouvre immédiatement et me serre dans ses bras.

_- Comment vas tu fiston ? Tu sais que ton appel m'a fait peur. _

_- Je vais bien, _dis-je sans conviction. Je m'assois sur le canapé et prends la feuille de l'hopital dans ma poche. _Dis moi, Bobby, tu connais mes parents depuis des années ..._

_- Oui. Ma femme et ta mère étaient amies quand elles faisaient des études au lycée._

_- Donc, tu connais tous les secrets de famille ..._

_- Euh ... Oui. Où veux tu en venir ?_

_- Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que j'avais été adopté ?_

_- Qui t'as dit ça ?_ demande Bobby qui vient de devenir blanc comme un linge.

_- Le démon que tu as tué avec Sam, la semaine dernière, celui qui m'a torturé, celui qui t'a blessé._ Instinctivement, Bobby se frotte l'épaule, la cicatrice est sûrement encore boursoufflée. _J'aimerai que tu lises ce papier. Quand je t'ai soigné la semaine dernière j'ai récupéré la serviette pleine de sang. Je me suis rendu ensuite à l'hopital et avec ma plaque d'agent du F.B.I. j'ai demandé une analyse ADN puis un test de paternité. Bobby, pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu es mon véritable père ?_

**A suivre pour le dernier chapitre.**

J'adooooore le personnage de Bobby.


	2. Révélations

**Note**** :** Finalement, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre.

**Disclaimer**** :** Supernatural et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 2 -**

_- Bobby, pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu es mon véritable père ?_

Cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques heures. Je lui tends la feuille d'hôpital, il l'attrape, la déplie et lit les résultats. Je vois la feuille qui tremble dans ses mains. Peut être n'était-il pas au courant ... peut être que John m'a kidnappé à la naissance ... peut être ...

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je regarde cette feuille, je connais les résultats._

Bon, mes diverses théories s'écroulent, ok il est au courant. Il pose la feuille sur son bureau, ouvre son armoire et prend une bouteille de Whisky. Il en boit une bonne gorgée.

_- Je te jure que je ne bois pas d'habitude._

_- Je ne te juge pas ... pour l'instant ..._

Il me regarde et fronçe les sourcils. Ma remarque l'a blessé, je ne voulais pas être si dur.

_- Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rien dit._

_- Même pas après la mort de mon père ? Du moins, je veux dire après la mort de John._

_- C'était trop tard, tu me considérais comme un ami de la famille, comme un oncle, je ne voulais pas te perdre Dean._

_- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de si terrible, à part m'abandonner ?_

_- Je ... j'ai tué ta mère. _

_- Ca je le savais, le démon me l'a dit. Elle était possédée, tu n'y pouvais rien._

_- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Dean, je suis un monstre._

_- Et alors, moi aussi. Combien d'humains j'ai tué depuis que je suis chasseur ? On ne peut pas tous les sauver. En tuant le démon on tue parfois son hôte. Raconte moi, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de connaître ma véritable histoire. Bobby ..._

Bobby s'assoit sur un des fauteuil, il garde la tête baissée, évite mon regard. Je me lève et je m'assois sur la petite table de salon pour être devant lui. J'attrape ses mains.

_- Je te promets que je serai compréhensif, tu ne vas pas me perdre ..._

Bobby relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

_- Le jour où tu es né est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'ai promis ce jour là de te protéger coûte que coûte, de guider tes pas tout le long de ta vie. _

Ces paroles me coupent la respiration. Jamais je n'avais entendu quelque chose de plus beau.

_- C'est ce que tu as fait non ?_

_- Oui. Je travaillais sur une des voitures quand je t'ai entendu hurler. Tu avais à peine cinq mois. Je voyais bien que ta mère avait changé depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était distante, elle partait souvent seule dans les bois te laissant à ma charge, je pensais qu'elle faisait un baby blues. J'ai été aveugle et stupide. Lorsque je t'ai entendu hurler je me suis précipité dans la maison. Ta mère tentait de te noyer dans la baignoire, dans une eau glaçée. Quand j'ai voulu m'interposer elle m'a envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un seul coup de poing. A l'époque, je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur les démons, aujourd'hui je l'aurai exorcisé avec une simple incantation._

Je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je serre encore plus ses mains pour lui montrer que je suis là pour lui.

_- J'ai pris une lame de rasoir dans l'armoire et j'ai attaqué ta mère pour qu'elle te lâche. Je t'ai attrapé mais tu ne bougeais plus. Ta mère s'est précipitée sur moi, je lui ai donné un coup de pied et elle est tombée dans la baignoire. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de mettre en route le sèche cheveux et de le balançer dans la baignoire._

_- Tu l'as électrocutée ? _

_- Oui. Une fumée noire est sortie de sa bouche. Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai compris que c'était un démon. Mais c'était trop tard pour ta mère. Elle était ... morte. _Le pauvre a de plus en plus de mal à parler. _J'ai cru que tu étais mort, tu respirais à peine, tu étais gelé. Je suis descendu dans le salon, j'ai appelé ton père ... John ... et ensuite je me suis installé vers la cheminée, j'ai ouvert ma chemise et je t'ai installé contre ma peau. Je voulais te réchauffer avec la chaleur de mon propre corps. J'avais vu des pères faire ça à la maternité._

C'est à mon tour de pleurer et pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre. J'imagine la scène, l'amour de ce père qui fait tout pour que son fils survive.

_- John est arrivé une heure plus tard. Il est monté directement dans la salle de bain et quand il est redescendu il m'a obligé à te lâcher. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois loin de moi. _

_- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait adopter ?_

_- J'ai essayé de t'élever mais après la perte de ma femme j'ai décidé de devenir un vrai chasseur, je ne voulais pas qu'une famille vive ce que je venais de subir ... de plus, j'étais nul comme père. Et je me disais qu'un couple ferait l'affaire. Avoir une vie normale, loin des démons, alors je t'ai confié à Mary et John. Ils venaient de se marier et ils voulaient vivre normalement. Je t'ai vu grandir dans un environnement sain, entouré d'amour, tes parents me parlaient de tes premiers pas, de ta première rentrée à l'école, de ta joie de devenir un grand frère ... _

_- Pourtant, à la mort de Mary notre vie a basculé dans l'horreur. Où étais-tu ?_

_- Après la naissance de Sam je suis parti en Australie. J'y suis resté huit ans. Ce n'est qu'à mon retour que j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé. J'ai retrouvé ton père après six mois de recherches et lorsque je t'ai vu ... Mon Dieu, tu n'étais plus un enfant, plutôt un mini soldat. Tu t'entraînais au tir, tu apprenais par coeur les incantations au lieu d'apprendre à résoudre des problèmes de maths. J'étais effondré, j'avais voulu t'éloigner de cette vie, te préserver. Je suis tellement désolé Dean ... désolé ... désolé ... désolé ..._

Il se lève et tente de s'éloigner de moi, mais je le retiens et le serre dans mes bras.

_- Je me suis toujours senti proche de toi Bobby, j'aurai dû découvrir depuis longtemps que tu es mon vrai père, à ta façon de m'appeler fiston, mon garçon, à ta façon de me serrer dans tes bras ... à ta façon de me regarder ... Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à toi ... Papa ..._

Papa est le mot de trop. Ca déclenche une crise de larme et je m'en veux de lui causer autant de peine, de lui faire revivre ces années de douleurs. Il se calme au bout de dix minutes. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il va chercher des bières.

_- Je peux te demander quelque chose ... papa ?_

Ca me fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, mais j'en ressens l'envie et le besoin de le faire. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin de huit ans.

_- Oui._

_- As tu des photos de maman ? _

Il se dirige vers son bureau et attrape une photo. Il s'installe à côté de moi.

_- La voilà, ta mère._

_- Elle s'appelait comment ?_

_- Tu ne l'as jamais su ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé ?_

_- Ni toi, ni John._

_- Elle s'appelait Alicia._

Il s'est mis à me parler de leur rencontre, de leur mariage, de ma naissance ... Bobby attrape son blouson et sort son portefeuille.

_- Je vais montrer une photo qui m'accompagne chaque jour. Regarde, on n'est pas beaux là-dessus ? Tu as trois mois._

L'image du bonheur, une photo en noir et blanc de l'amour d'un père à son fils. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais encore pleurer ... Reprends toi Dean, reprends toi ! Bobby m'attrape par la nuque et me colle à lui. Il m'embrasse sur le haut de la tête.

_- Je suis tellement fier de toi ... mon fils._

_- Ca m'a tellement manqué._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ces marques d'affections. Je pense que John ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Je n'en ai jamais eu de sa part._

_- Tu as tort Dean. Il t'adorait mais il ne le montrait pas._

_- Tu en es sûr ? J'en doute._

_- N'oublie pas qu'il s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives. Il a vendu son âme et s'est retrouvé en enfer pour que tu guérisses. On ne fait pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas._

_- Oui ... le pacte ... tu as raison. _

_- A ceux qui nous ont quittés,_ dit-il en levant sa bouteille. _Grace à eux nous ne sommes pas en enfer._

L'enfer est arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. Bris de vitre, lumières qui vacillent, des coups, des cris sauvages, un dernier coup sur ma nuque et le noir total.

**oOo**

Le froid de la nuit me réveille. J'ai mal de partout. J'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre, je tente de me relever au milieu des morceaux de verres. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est le chaos. La table du salon est cassée, des livres sont par terre, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est battu contre dix monstres mais d'après mes souvenirs il n'y en avait qu'un seul. J'appelle Bobby, une, deux, trois fois. La panique s'empare de moi. Je prends mon téléphone portable et appelle Sam.

_- Sam, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Bobby a été enlevé ... oui, je suis chez lui ... j'ai reconnu un tatouage sur la main du monstre, il faut que tu cherches dans le livre de papa un symbole, c'est comme un triangle mais sans la base, avec un cercle au dessus du triangle. Fais vite, je suis là dans dix minutes._

Je raccroche et me penche pour ramasser la casquette de Bobby.

_- Tiens le coup, je vais venir te sauver._

**A suivre.**

Bobby SINGER égal Robert SINGER, producteur executif.


	3. Course contre la montre

**Note**** :** J'arrête le point de vue de Dean. Toutes mes excuses pour cet ENORME retard mais j'ai eu de GROS, TRES GROS soucis de santé. Le chapitre 4 est en partie écris, il me manque la fin, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps.

**Résumé :** Dean a découvert des secrets de famille. Il a été adopté par John et Mary Winchester car sa mère Alicia SINGER est morte lorsqu'il avait 5 mois parce qu'elle était possédée. Bobby est son véritable père. Dean va le voir et Bobby lui parle de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dean se rapproche de son véritable père mais un démon enlève Bobby. Dean arrivera t'il à le sauver ?

**Disclaimer**** :** Supernatural et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

L'impala battit des records de vitesse. Dean monta les trois étages en courant et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Sam baillait aux corneilles et étudiait le livre de John Winchester.

-_ Alors Sam ? Tu as trouvé ?_

- _Mmhh ... je sais plus ce que tu m'as dit au sujet du signe ..._

_- Quoi ? T'as pas encore trouvé ?_ s'emporta Dean. _Fais voir._

Il arracha violemment le livre des mains de Sam. Le jeune frère étouffa un juron.

_- Quoi ... t'as quelque chose à dire ? _questionna Dean.

_- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Premièrement, tu es parti chez Bobby en cachette, deuxièmement tu me réveilles en pleine nuit parce qu'il a été kidnappé. Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à émerger, je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué._

_- Ce ... c'est de ma faute,_ murmura Dean.

_- L'enlèvement de Bobby ?_

_- Non. Si tu es fatigué c'est à cause de moi. Je t'ai donné un somnifère à ton insu._

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. La priorité est de retrouver le monstre qui a enlevé Bobby._

_- Faudra qu'on s'explique tous les deux. _Sam se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. _De quoi avait l'air ce monstre ?_

_- Le peu que j'ai vu, environ deux mètres, le teint pâle, les cheveux longs et blancs et une énorme force._

_- Vous étiez deux chasseurs expérimentés et il a eu le dessus sur vous ?_

_- Il nous a surpris. Bon sang, j'ai déjà vu cette marque quelque part ..._

_- Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Bobby à cette heure ci ? _demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bain.

Dean se retourna et vit que Sam était torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, peignés en arrière. Il résista à de vives pulsions. Ce n'était pas moment, ni l'heure.

_- J'avais envie de lui parler. Tu sais depuis la mort de papa ... j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un seul coup. Je ne suis pas encore prêt, et Bobby ... Attends. Là ! Je l'ai ! _annonça Dean en montrant une page du livre. _C'est un démon Rayman._

_- Comme le jeu vidéo ?_ au regard de son frère sam regretta sa blague.

_- C'est un démon qui se nourrit ... au mon Dieu. Il se nourrit de la force de sa proie. Papa a écrit que rare sont les personnes qui survivent._

_- On le trouve où ? On le tue comment ?_

_- Les victimes étaient retrouvées dans une mine de charbon. Rien n'est marqué sur la façon de les tuer._

_- Peut être sur internet ..._

_- Non, on n'a pas le temps, Bobby compte sur nous. Viens._

_- Attends, tu ne sais pas où il y a une mine de charbon !_

_- Oh que si !_

L'impala démarra quelques minutes plus tard en faisant crisser les pneus.

**oOo**

_- Où est cette mine ? _questionna Sam.

_- A environ 25 kilomètres, Tu ne te souviens pas que papa nous emmenait nous entraîner au tir là-bas ?_

_- Oui. Je me souviens que Bobby nous a surpris un jour et qu'il a failli se battre avec papa. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais._

_- Ca doit être à son retour d'Australie._

_- Il a été en Australie ? Tu en sais bien des choses sur lui._

_- Je ... Papa m'en a parlé quand tu étais à la fac, _mentit Dean. _Les routes sont parfois longues et les discussions peu nombreuses._

Heureusement, Sam ne posa plus de questions. Dean se rappela de cette journée. Il avait complètement oublié la fameuse dispute. Il devina sans peine la raison. John avait transformé le jeune Dean en un redoutable tueur de monstres. C'était loin de l'avenir dont avait rêvé Bobby pour son fils unique. Loin du cliché de famille heureuse et unie qui organise des barbecues les dimanches midi. Il se souvint également que Bobby était venu le voir, lui avait demandé comment il trouvait sa vie avec son frère et son père, si ce n'était pas trop dur de devoir changer d'hôtel régulièrement ... A cette époque Dean avait tout juste 14 ans, pré-adolescent, chargé en testostérone. Alors oui, la vie qu'il menait était super. Il se souvint du regard de résignation de Bobby. Il ne l'avait pas compris à l'époque mais aujourd'hui ... De rage, Dean tapa sur le volant de sa voiture.

_- Je viens juste de le retrouver, je ne veux pas le perdre maintenant,_ murmura t'il.

_- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? _demanda Sam.

Oups. Il croyait l'avoir pensé mais finalement il l'avait dit à voix basse. Il n'osait pas regarder Sam. Qu'avait il compris ?

**oOo**

Sam referma le coffre de la voiture. Il regarda son frère, prêt pour une guerre, tel Rambo dans la jungle, hache, couteaux, fusils, grenades, toute la panoplie. D'un seul coup d'oeil, il lui signifia qu'il était paré pour un sauvetage en règle. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'entrée de la mine. Un hurlement les figea sur place.

_- Bobby ! C'est Bobby ! _paniqua Dean.

Sam retint son frère qui était sur le point de courir à l'aveuglette dans la mine.

_- Attends, c'est peut être un piège._

_- Je m'en fous, il est en danger, il souffre, je dois y aller._

_- Et si tu te fais tuer devant lui, tu crois que tu vas l'aider ? Tu restes derrière moi, tu es dangereux dans ton état, tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement. Je te promets qu'on va le sauver, mais il faut me laisser faire._

Dean eut l'impression que Sam avait compris le lien qui l'unissait à Bobby. Normal, il était un peu médium. Dean hocha la tête et Sam passa devant.

Au bout du 800 mètres ils virent une lumière. Ils arrivèrent le plus silencieusement possible mais le démon se jeta sur eux. Il fut projeté en arrière après une pluie de balles. Sam venait de vider son chargeur. D'un signe de tête il montra le corps de Bobby attaché sur une table. Dean se précipita vers Bobby.

_- C'est moi, Dean, réponds moi, s'il te plait. Ouvre les yeux. _Il prit son couteau et coupa les cordes. C'est là qu'il remarqua la plaie au niveau du bassin. Il posa une main tremblante sur la carotide de Bobby. _J'ai un pouls ! Sam aide moi, on va le transporter à l'hopital._

Comme le démon bougeait encore, Sam attrapa la hache et il lui trancha la tête. Il alla rejoindre son frère et ils transportèrent Bobby jusqu'à la voiture. Le vieux chasseur, toujours inconscient, fut installé à l'arrière. Sam allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle côté passager mais Dean lui lança les clés de la voiture.

_- Tu as ma permission Sam, je veux que tu battes des records de vitesse._

Sam mit le moteur en marche et regarda dans le rétroviseur. Son frère avait mis la tête de Bobby sur ses genoux et il lui parlait à l'oreille. Bien sûr, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait mais il le devinait.

Dean se pencha pour parler à son père biologique. Il fallait qu'il entende sa voix, qu'il s'accroche à la vie.

_- Tiens le coup papa, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai tellement besoin de toi ... Tu as encore tellement de choses à m'apprendre. _Il hésita mais il le dit quand même. _Je ... je t'aime._

Il sentit la main de Bobby serrer un peu plus la sienne. Le vieux chasseur ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils.

_- Deeeeaaaan ..._

_- Chut ... Ca va aller, on t'emmène à l'hopital._

_- Je suis si fier de toi ..._

Bobby ébaucha un sourire, soupira et ferma les yeux.

**oOo**

Dean faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, il avait cru perdre Bobby mais celui ci avait juste perdu connaissance. Les médecins l'avaient pris en charge à son arrivée aux urgences. Il cherchait maintenant les explications qu'il allait devoir fournir au corps médical concernant les blessures, notamment celle au bassin.

_- Dean !_

Sam venait de montrer de la tête un médecin qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente.

_- Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Crane. Vous êtes des amis de Bobby Singer ?_

_- Oui. Comment va t'il ?_

_- Très faible mais il s'accroche. Quels genres d'amis êtes vous ? Vous faites le même ... euh ... métier ?_

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Où voulait en venir le médecin ? Parlait-il du métier de garagiste ou de ... ?

_- Je veux dire ... chassez vous ? _Devant les froncements de sourcils des Winchester le médecin s'expliqua. _Je connais Bobby depuis des années et c'est souvent moi qu'il appelle quand il a un souçi de santé, des plaies à recoudre, des balles à extraire ... J'ai vu la plaie au bassin, et ce n'est pas un humain qui a fait ça._

_- C'est un démon._

_- Dean !_

_- Laisse moi parler Sammy. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance. N'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Dean et Sam ... Winchester ? Bobby m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Sinon, pour en revenir à son état de santé, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Le démon lui a pris beaucoup de moelle osseuse. Nous avons plaçé Bobby dans une chambre stérile mais si on ne trouve pas de donneurs rapidement ..._

_- Je crois qu'il n'a plus de famille, _indiqua Sam.

_- Et un fils ? _demanda Dean.

_- Oui, ce serait possible, mais il faudrait le retrouver rapidement._

_- Vous l'avez devant vous,_ déclara Dean.

_- Dean !_ s'étrangla Sam.

_- Un moment Sam. Docteur, quand est ce que vous m'opérez ?_

_- Premièrement, qui me dit que vous êtes bien son fils ? Et deuxièment, si vous l'êtes la compatibilité n'est peut être pas fiable. Nous devons faire des tests._

_- Pour la paternité j'ai ce document. Pour les tests je suis prêt._

_- Dean ! ! ! !_ Sam était effaré.

Le médecin regarda la feuille et eut un moment d'hésitation. Il regarda attentivement Dean, comme pour voir s'il mentait.

_- D'accord, une simple prise de sang et une analyse de vingt minutes nous confirmera si vous êtes compatible. Je vais prévenir une infirmière._

Au moment où le médecin sortit de la salle d'attente Sam péta un plomb. Il attrapa son frère et le plaqua contre un mur.

_- Tu n'es qu'un fou ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais prétendre que tu es son fils caché ne le sauvera pas._

_- Sam, je suis son fils._

_- Arrête, les analyses le prouveront, les médecins ne sont pas idiots. Je comprends ta motivation, et s'il s'en sort avec une greffe d'un donneur anonyme tu pourras rester avec lui. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer une personne du même sexe, tu as trouvé ton bonheur, je l'accepte._

_- Sam ! Ecoute moi. Je suis son fils. Mary et John Winchester m'ont adopté à la mort de ma mère. Je l'ai appris il y a une semaine et je voulais avoir la confirmation. C'est pour ça que j'étais chez Bobby la nuit dernière. Bobby est mon père bio-lo-gique._

Sam lâcha Dean, recula et le regarda dans les yeux. Il comprit que Dean parlait sérieusement. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et digéra la nouvelle.

**A suivre.**


End file.
